This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cash box that comprises a housing and a roll storage system located within this housing to store bank notes. The invention further relates to a device for handling bank notes that comprises an input and/or output unit for depositing and/or dispensing bank notes, a receiving area to receive a cash box, and a feed and/or removal unit to feed banknotes to the cash box or remove banknotes from the cash box, respectively.
2. Discussion
Cash boxes are used in particular to transport bank notes and/or to store bank notes, having a housing that prevents access to the bank notes, wherein a receiving area is provided in the housing to receive the bank notes. Cash boxes are known firstly in which the bank notes are received in stacked form as a bundle of bank notes, specifically standing on edge, and secondly cash boxes in which roll storage systems are used to store the bank notes. In the case of roll storage systems, the bank notes are received in succession between two film tapes and, together with the film tapes, spooled onto a winding drum. A roll storage system of this type is known from document DE 10 2007 022 556 A1.
Cash boxes are used in particular in devices for handling bank notes, for example in automated teller machines, in automated cash register systems and/or in automated safes in which bank notes can be conveyed to the cash boxes and/or bank notes can be removed from the cash boxes. After a cash box has been completely filled and/or completely emptied, it is transported from the device for handling bank notes to a cash center for filling and/or emptying.
The problem with using roll storage systems is that the bank notes can be saved only in accordance with the “first in, last out” (FILO) system so that in the case of mixed bank note storage, i.e. bank notes of several denominations are accepted, not each requested disbursal amount can be paid out and/or buffer storage must be provided in which the bank notes required for the disbursal of the corresponding amount can be held so that access to the necessary banknote is possible. In order to store bank notes in unmixed batches, an individual cash box has to be provided for each denomination so that, for example, seven cash boxes, each with a roll storage system, are required for unmixed storage of Euro bank notes. This is extremely space-intensive, whereas the space available in the case of these devices is very limited so that often only the most common denominations can be stored unmixed and larger denominations in particular are stored in a common cash box and are not available for disbursal again.